In audio applications, systems that provide audio interface and processing capabilities may be required to support duplex operations, which may comprise the ability to collect audio information through a sensor, microphone, or other type of input device while at the same time being able to drive a speaker, earpiece of other type of output device with processed audio signal. In order to carry out these operations, these systems may utilize audio coding and decoding (codec) devices that provide appropriate gain, filtering, and/or analog-to-digital conversion in the uplink direction to circuitry and/or software that provides audio processing and may also provide appropriate gain, filtering, and/or digital-to-analog conversion in the downlink direction to the output devices.
As audio applications expand, such as new voice and/or audio compression techniques and formats, for example, and as they become embedded into wireless systems, such as mobile phones, for example, novel codec devices may be needed that may provide appropriate processing capabilities to handle the wide range of audio signals and audio signal sources. In this regard, added functionalities and/or capabilities may also be needed to provide users with the flexibilities that new communication and multimedia technologies provide. Moreover, these added functionalities and/or capabilities may need to be implemented in an efficient and flexible manner given the complexity in operational requirements, communication technologies, and the wide range of audio signal sources that may be supported by mobile phones. In addition, more complex designs require more flexible and efficient testing interfaces and capabilities to be included as part of the design, which may allow the designer and the OEM to conduct testing of the product on a scale that may not have been achieved before.
However, as more functionalities are added to a chip and/or a system, more power may be needed for operation of the chip and/or the system. This may be problematic, especially for a mobile device that may depend on battery power. One way to reduce power drain may be to allow a user to specifically enable and disable a particular functionality as needed. However, if a user forgets to disable a functionality, then the original problem of excessive power drain may still be present.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.